


Quiet

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Person Perspective, Mark of Cain, The Styne Family - Freeform, going crazy, voices in your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: After Dean has taken on the Mark of Cain, Charlie is killed and He goes to seek revenge.  Instead he finds someone who he is drawn to in ways he does not understand.





	1. Rescue

Dean was strapped down on the table, gag placed in his mouth. The Styne’s had left him there alone for a few minutes while they discussed what they were going to do with him. That is when you had made your entrance.  
“I’m here to rescue you. But you have to be really quiet, so I’m gonna leave the gag in place.” You whispered. He eyed you curiously, as you climbed on top of him to undo the locks on his arms.  
“I hate my family, and I’m going to let you free, take me with you.” Just then you grandfather walked in. You needed a quick cover, and so you ground your crotch against Dean’s and gently choked him.  
“Don’t ever try to escape again!” You command from his lap. “Daddy?!” You feigned surprise when you looked up. “I was thinking that he should be tortured for trying to escape. Do you mind if I get some practice in?” Your grandfather looked at you speculatively, but nodded his head and convinced the others to leave with a simple flick of his wrist.  
When you were satisfied they were gone you let go of his neck, and pulled the gag from his mouth. “Sorry about that.” You whispered sincerely, but you were drawn into his green eyes. Dean’s hips rutted up into bumping the firmness of his cock against you, and you realized how close you were to kissing him. “What the hell?” You whispered as you jerked back from him and shook your head. “No funny stuff, Mr. Winchester.” You said, as Dean continued to stare at your mouth. You fought against the goosebumps that were forming on your skin, and pulled out your lock pick, setting to work on the metal bands covering his wrists and legs.  
“What makes you think that I’m going to let you live, after you pick that. I came here to kill all the Styne’s.” Dean;s gruff voice scared you a little. It was the most masculine thing you had ever experienced, and a small thrill course through you from the danger of the situation.  
“I have nothing to keep myself alive. But something tells me that you need me alive.” You whispered, hoping to sound dangerous. He chuckled and you assumed that you had come across as timid or trying to hard. “You know the worst part is that I do think you might come in handy.” You finally freed his, but remained glued to his lap. He sat up placing an arm around your back, his face maybe an inch from yours. “I think you can help me decipher that book.” He whispered. You were screwed. You had no idea what was and wasn’t important in that book. Hell you couldn’t even read the book.  
“You’re right. Now let’s get out of here and I’ll help you.” You lied through your front teeth, hoping this time it was believable.  
“Not yet.” Dean grin and slid off the metal table, bring you with him. “First I have to do what I came here to do. Kill your family.”


	2. The Escape

“You’re not gonna die right? Cause your my ride out of here.” You asked as Dean grimaced at you.  
“Just cause I need you, doesn’t mean I like you.” Dean said, his lips were right in front of yours and you swallowed hard. Your blood was pounding in your ears and a constant buzzing under your skin was making you want to curl into him. He let out a low growl, and you jerked your head back, shaking it to clear your head. “Sorry.” Dean whispered, rubbing his forearm.  
“No its… WHAT THE HELL!!” You screamed as he spun you and grabbed you around the waist and shoulders, effectively pinning you against his back. The door to the room banged open as your father and several cousins rushed into the room, to find Dean with a scalpel to you neck.  
“Put the girl down.” Your father spoke unconcernedly. Dean chuckled darkly. Then shoved you away, your head banging against something hard.

You could tell you were laying down, and that there was a dim light. But you were haing trouble deciding to open your eyes. Metallica started playing some where close by, but was shut off pretty quickly.  
“Whose there?” an echoed shadow of a voice whispered. You bolted upright, eyes wide, and panting hard.  
“You okay sweetheart?” Dean’s voice rumbled from next to you. His hand reached out to touch the side of your face but you recoiled, and his reach faltered.  
“What the hell happened?” You asked, squinting as you took in your surroundings. “And where are we?” Your head was pounding and you touched the side of your head gingerly and winced feeling a small amount of dried blood.  
“You hit your head pretty hard back there, sorry by the way. I needed to make sure your whole family came looking for you, so I could kill them.” Dean said flatly, causing your eyes to go wide. “So I’ve let you live for now, what am I going to call you?”  
“What’s he hiding?” the whispering voice rang in your ears disorienting momentarily.  
“Uh, Sarah. My name is Sarah.” You muttered shaking your head uselessly. “You didn’t answer my other question.”  
“An old family hide out. It’s a cabin, secluded, and almost no one knows its here to begin with. You smacked your head pretty good, by the way your supposed to roll when you’re thrown. Anyway you’ve been out for a few hours. I had some other business to take care of, and now I’m gonna wait the storm out for a bit. And since you owe me, your gonna wait with me.” You stared at him like he had two heads.  
“I owe YOU? I’m the one that got you out of the restraints. I’m the one that rescued you!” You yelled at him, ignoring the throbbing in your head.  
“I would have been fine. So what’s your deal kid. High school not going great, and you needed a way to rebel against daddy?” You stared at him, dumbstruck. “What?”  
“I’m twenty-five. I’m not in high school. And my dad is - was an asshole. Do you have any water?” you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. Everyone alway assumed you were younger than you were, but no one had ever accused you of having the temperament of a teenager.  
“Yeah, here.” He muttered, kinda surprised. As he handed you a cool bottle of water. Your fingers brushed his by chance as you grasped the bottle, and your eyes met at the contact. Your breathing hitched , as his eyes flicked down to look at your lips, and you wet them on purpose. “Sarah.” He exhaled your name at the motion, and you nearly swooned.  
“Liar.” You jerked your hand away from Dean’s, the water bottle clattering to the floor. Both of you were breathing a little heavier and the air was thick and staunching between the two of you. You refused to lift your head and look at Dean, the memory or how he had said your name heating your cheeks.  
“I’m gonna get some air.” Dean muttered. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Dean walk out the cabin down, gripping his forearm tightly. You picked up the bottle and took a long pull from it. It tasted bitter on your tongue after your encounter with Dean, and you threw the open container across the room in a fit. What the hell was going on.


	3. The Threat

You were cleaning up the mess from the water bottle when the door into the cabin opened.  
“Back so soon.” You said with maybe too much snark. You stayed bent over cleaning up the mess not wanting to look at him, but he was very quiet.  
 _“Wrong.”_ Your skin tingled as the voice nearly giggled, and you froze.  
“Such as sweet looking ass.” A strange male voice said appreciatively from the doorway. “I think I might take my time, before killing you.” You straightened and turned to look at the voice from the doorway.  
“Just cause you got here first doesn’t mean you get dibs.” The two men were blocking the doorway, as they started to loosen the confining bindings of their suits. You shivered, recognizing them as demons.  
“Do you know who I am? Back off?” You snapped at them, trying to hide the fact that you were terrified.  
“Oh we know who you are Styne.” The first Demon said acidly. “We’ve been waiting a while to be able to take your family to the gate. And now we’ve got our chance.” Both of them had their pants undone and were approaching you menacingly. You needed options, this was not going to happen. What could you do to keep the demons back until you could figure out the next move. What did demons always want, beside pretty little virgins. You weren’t giving them that.  
 _“To Late.”_ The voice mocked you, as one of the demons caressed the side of your face and the other grabbed your breast roughly.  
“So firm.”  
“And tight.” They agreed with each other.  
“I want to make a deal.” You yelped at their touch, an idea striking you.  
“Oh really. Well I’d like to hear this.” The second demon commented as his lips touched the side of you neck.  
“Let me live…” you panted, the fear and earlier arousal from Dean’s gaze hitting you right in the gut.  
“And what are you going to give us in return for such a deal?” The first demon ask, his hand grazing down the middle of your chest and stomach, continuing lower. You forced your eyes to open, and smirked.  
“The location of Dean Winchester.” You said confidently, despite the disgust at their hands.  
“OOHH! I’ll take that deal. Tell me where he is dear.” The second demon’s voice was squeaky with delight.  
“Behind you, you black eyed son of a bitch.” Dean growled sliding a knife into the demons back. It crumpled to the floor in front of you, and you exhaled with a sigh as you the other demons hands left you as well. It managed to catch Dean while he was still recovering his knife, and slammed him across the room. You utilized the time, and tumbled out of the way. Hmm, Dean had been right, when you were in a tight spot rolling was a good option. You searched quickly and found what you had been looking for. You held up your Glock and unloaded all fifteen rounds into the man, effectively distracting him.  
“You little bitch.” The demon said running a hand over the front of his ruined suit. “I was gonna let you live.” He turned and started towards you, raising a hand, when he stopped and his formed flickered orange as he dropped in a heap. You exhaled hard, finding the ability to breathe again as tears slid down your cheeks.  
“You okay?” Dean asked grabbing his knife to clean it off. He turned to look at you when you didn’t answer. You were simply staring at the lifeless for of the demon on the ground. “He was probably already dead, if it makes you feel better.” It didn’t. You had killed people before, but that was the most you had been touched like that. You nodded your head for Dean’s sake, and wiped away the tears. “Gotta say, sweetheart, you held your own pretty well back there. Faking a deal, then shooting the crap out of that one.” He jerked a thumb toward the body riddled with holes.  
“Who said I was faking a deal.” You jabbed. “I totally would have sold you out to save my own skin.” You smirked and chuckled along with Dean.  
 _“Are you sure about that.”_ The voice caressed your ear, and your laughter stopped suddenly. Well that settled it, you had cracked and were hearing voices. After everything you had been through with your family and now with Dean, that conk on the head must have jarred the crazy loose.  
You jerk your body inward when a hand touched you, realizing that you had spaced out. Dean had your tank-top sleeve in his hand and was resettling it on your shoulder, his fingers grazing along the skin of your arm.  
“We should eat something. Never know when our situation is gonna change again.” Dean said, forcing himself to stop touching you. “I’ll move the bodies.”


	4. The Swamp

The two of you had a small meal from cans of pork and beans mostly, then proceeded to clean up the cabin. The damage that had been inflicted on the small place from the short fight with the demon was truly impressive, but all it did was draw you attention to the fact the the cabin was just that. Small. It had one blow up mattress taking up part of the living room, and the kitchenette with its little table. After you two had eaten and tidy the place in relative silence, Dean laid down on the bed.  
“Where should I sleep?” You asked quietly. The idea of sleeping in the same bed as Dean definitely put you on edge. He was large, and grumpy, and…  
 _“A man.”_ The voice that you had come to decide was in your head chided your cowardice.  
“Pick a place.” Dean voice cut through your thoughts, as he rolled on his side. To hell with it, you thought, and swallowed before crawling onto the mattress.  
Your sleep was light and restless as you tossed and turned and squirmed in the low light of the cabin. Something prickled at the back of your mind as you tried to get into a comfortable sleep, something that had nothing to do with the large dangerous man laying next you. Suddenly, an arm came around you from behind, pulling you tight against the stiff planes of Dean chest.  
“Settle down, Sarah.” He sighed against your neck, as he held you tightly. Your body froze in his grip. His body was warm to the touch, and his hard length pressed into your backside as he molded himself to you. You swallowed and started breathing again as you closed your eyes.  
 _“He’s not yours.”_ The voice in your head murmured to you sourly. Dean rutted his hips up against yours, and you gasped quietly as you felt your core heat and fill with slick. His hand trailed up your body, grazing over your firm tummy and pert breast, until it rested around your throat. His other arm came to wrap around your shoulders and his hand started to squeeze painfully tight. Your hands reached up to start slapping and grabbing his hand, as your airway was being blocked.  
“What are you doing to me?” Dean growled in your ear. You whimpered as loudly as you could, the edges of your sight starting to blur. “FUCK!” Dean roared, as he yanked his own hand off of your throat, and rolled away from your body and off the mattress with a thud. You wheezed as your tried to catch your breath, but fear egged you on and you took of from the mattress to the front door of the cabin.  
“Sarah, wait!” Dean called after you, his voice gruff from sleep. But you refused to stop. Your bare feet hit the soft wet dirt ground of the bayou that surrounded the cabin. You ran until your sides burned.  
“What the hell?!” You sobbed, tears blurring your vision as you took in your surroundings. You should have brought your gun… you had grown up near the bayou, and there were always alligators and other dangerous animals. And going out here barefoot was seriously foolish. Something nearby growled and you spun to get a look, but it was too dark. “I’m in deep shit.” You whispered to yourself.  
 _“Oh you have no idea, child.”_ Well that was comforting. It dawn on you that you had no idea how to get back to where the cabin was and that you were lost in the bayou. A dangerous thought on its own, but it was also the middle of the night. You spun around in a couple of quick circles then set off in the direction that you had stop.  
It felt like forever that you had been trudging through the muck and undergrowth of the swamp. You clothes were dirty and wet up to you knees and you felt incredibly luck not to have met a snake on accident.  
“SARAH!!!” You heard Dean calling your name, and relief flooded into you. At least you weren’t going to be eaten by some prehistoric monster lurking in the bayou. You opened your mouth to call for him.  
 _“Don’t waste your breathe. He’s just going to use you, then leave you.”_ The voice chimed in.  
“He needs me.” You hissed.  
 _“You lied about the thing that he needs you for. That’s what you do. You lie to everyone, just to survive…”_  
“Shut up.” You lashed around to find the voice.  
 _“You’re gonna survive long enough for Dean to find out that you are a liar and a monster. Then he is going to kill you and dump your body in the swamp for the real monsters.”_ The voice cackled.  
“SHUT UP!” You screamed covering your ears with your hands, spinning until you fell in the mud.  
“Shh, I’ve got you.” Dean’s hands were on your hands in a comforting motion as he fell to his knees next to you.


	5. The Nightmares

“Are you hurt?” Dean asked his eyes lit with concern. You shook your head slowly, trying to catch your breath from your breakdown. Great plan, Sarah. Yelling at the voice in your head.  
“I think I’m okay.” You rasped, remembering the soreness of your neck. “Or at least I will be.” You whispered, clearing your throat. Dean nodded, and help you up to your feet. He seemed to have no trouble retracing his steps back to the cabin, even though you had absolutely no idea where you were.  
“How is you know exactly where we are and how to get back? I thought you said this was hard to find.” Dean chuckled lightly at your question.  
“My dad used to bring us out here when we were kids, my brother and I.” He said fondly.  
“Sam, right? He’s your brother? Why isn’t he with you, helping you?” You asked in the dark of the swamp.  
“We had a disagreement over a few things recently. He’s trying to save me, but in the process someone got hurt.” You could tell that Dean was barely holding back the emotions that he was feeling.  
“The redheaded girl my cousin killed.” You said understanding, and placing a gentle hand on Dean’s arm. Dean’s fists clenched in anger and he didn’t look at you.  
“Yeah, Charlie.” You realized the moment had been killed and the rest of the walk back to the cabin was finished in silence. Both of you collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion when you returned. It was still dark when you awoke to the grunts and strained breathing next to you. Dean was still asleep, but he was gripping his forearm tightly and appeared to be dreaming.  
You noticed the bright red scar that was on his forearm as it pulsed with power. The power called out to you, and you recognized it as the Mark of Cain. You had read about it, and knew that it was the reason the Winchester’s were looking at the Book of The Damned. The struggle between the Mark and Dean continued in his sleep, and you weren’t sure if he was winning or not.  
“Dean?” Your voice was a bare whisper.  
 _“This is not your fight little girl.”_ The voice whispered. _“Just go back to sleep.”_  
“I can’t.” You hissed in return. “Dean.” You said louder shaking his arm. He tossed himself on the air mattress, giving you a good bump, and you landed on the side of the bed. “Crap.” You climbed back up onto the mattress and straddle Dean’s lap. “Dean! Your having a dream. Wake up!” You pushed at his chest, and shook his body. Nothing was working.  
With a last ditch effort, you bent your head and kissed him. His taste overwhelmed you, threatened to drown you, but you held your ground slipping your tongue into his mouth. Dean groaned into your mouth as your tongue invaded his space, and you could feel his hardening length against your parted legs. You took a short breath, and returned to your onslaught of his mouth with your tongue, running your hands up into his hair and tugging gently. Dean’s tongue reciprocated the motions of yours in his mouth and his hands grabbed your hips tightly, causing you to gasp.  
“Sarah?” He panted against your lips, and he ground his cock up against your covered opening, eyes still closed.  
“Yeah,” you kissed him again, not being able to restrain yourself from another taste. “Yeah, It’s me. You're okay. You were just dreaming.” You whispered.  
“I don’t want to stop dreaming.” He growled. This time he initiated a kiss, hot and demanding, and flipped you over on the air mattress, so that he was on top of you. “I want you.”


	6. The Truth

The air mattress shifted under you as Dean rolled his hips into the cradle of your body, rubbing his jeans against your core. “I want you. I want to know what you feel like.” He panted against your lips.  
“Dean, somethings not right here.” You muttered.  
 _“Looking for excuses? This is what you want isn’t it?”_ The voice taunted you in your mind, as Dean bit at you lips and ran his hands down your body.  
“Don’t care, I need you.” Your body shuddered as his mouth left yours and her scored his teeth down your neck to the top of your shirt. His hands found the hem of your shirt and he worked his fingers underneath it, brushing along your skin.  
“Wait, Dean!” He pulled away from you completely to look at you. The frustration and apprehension boiling just under the surface, his eyes lust blown as he stared at you. “I’m…” You looked away slightly abashed. “I’m a virgin.” You closed your eyes and swallowed trying to ease back your arousal.  
“So,” Dean’s fingers lifted your chin and you looked at the softest expression on his face you had seen. “Are you telling me no?” You broke. Throwing your arms around his shoulders you pulled his mouth back down to yours and kissed him hard.  
 _“He’s still going to kill you later. You just made it so he will die when he kills you.”_ You ignored the voice, pushing it away, refusing to let anything to ruin this moment for you. Dean’s hand grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it off, exposing you bare chest. You leaned back on your elbows presenting you ample breast you Dean. He sat back on his knees, causing the air mattress to shift under his weight and making your breast bounce lewdly.   
“Fuck, Sarah.” He murmured, as he bent his head and sucked one of your nipples into his mouth. His other hand worked diligently at the button of your pants, skimming the exposed skin of your toned stomach as you squirmed. With an obscenely wet pop he freed your breast, and gave the second one the same treatment. Finally, he undid the button and zipper on your pants, allowing him to help you rid yourself of them and your panties. “Your gorgeous.” Dean said as he took in the sight of your body.  
“And you are wearing to many clothes.” You said slightly embarrassed by the extreme difference in amount of clothing. Dean slipped his t-shirt off, and you seize an opportunity. You raked your teeth down his chest and palmed his considerable cock through his jeans, causing a quiet whimper to fall from his lips. “Dean…” you sighed his name, truly enjoying it for the first time. “I want to feel you,” You ground your hand against him, “Inside of me.” You looked up from under you lashes as he almost choked.  
“Jesus, sweetheart. I’m gonna make you cum so hard you go blind.” He growled as he undid the button on his pants. He slid them off, reveling just how big he really was, and you stared open mouthed at him. He chuckled, “Keep that mouth open, and I might find a use for it.” You jerked your eyes up at him and made a decision, before you could change you mind, you bent your head and licked the tip of his cock. His hips jumped up at the touch of your tongue and he groaned grabbing your hair. “I’m sure you’d be good at that but,” He used his other hand to touch you slick covered core, “I need to be inside of you here.” He pulled you back gently by the hair, laying you down on your back. His fingers came away from your heat, and he sucked them into his mouth, tasting your juices. Then he grabbed his cock and rubbed it against you entrance.  
“Dean,” You choked on frustration, “Condom.” You whimpered as he pulled away from you.  
“Shit.”


	7. Sam

“Shit.” Dean groaned.  
 _“He doesn’t want you.”_ The voice broke through and mocked you.  
“Is everything okay?” You asked, unsure of whether you wanted to know the answer.  
“The condom…” You saw Dean grimace. “It broke.” He exhaled a very long breath.  
“Dean…” He turned and looked at you.  
“Don’t worry sweetheart. I’m gonna take care of you.” He got back on the bed, and settled down between your legs. His fingers and lips worked in tandem up the insides of opposing sides, causing you to shiver in anticipation. When he got to the apex between your legs, he flattened his tongue and licked from the center of your dripping arousal to your clit, and sucked it into his mouth. Your head dropped back in bliss as he suckled and twisted his tongue on you. “Look at me, Sarah. I’m going want to see how you look when you cum on my tongue.” Your eyes snapped open and you raised your head to look at the wet mouthed confident man lapping at your core.  
“Dean.” You murmured his name enjoying the slick feeling of his tongue on you, but wanting more. “Dean please.”  
“Do you want me to touch you?” Dean hummed against your core. You shivered and nodded your head. “Can you touch yourself?” He asked, guiding on of your hands to your apex. He used his other hand to kneed your breast, and you did the same thing to the other one. His other hand rested on yours, as he guided on of your small fingers into your opening. He reconnected his mouth to your clit and swirled his tongue around you. You met his eyes as you slipped a finger in and out of your tight core, panting heavily at the overwhelming sensations.  
“I… Dean… more.” You could barely get the words out to tell him what you needed, but he understood. He slid one his fingers into your sheath as you cried out, and he worked it in tandem with your own.  
“Fuck, sweetheart you are so tight. Can’t wait to find out what you feel like on my cock.” He growled before going back to his ministrations with his mouth. He worked you up and up, over and over again, watching the way that you came against his tongue and your fingers. Encouraging you more and more with his words and his mouth. Until you lay with your head back gasping for breath. You were exhausted and sensitive as Dean continued to touch your body. Then he climbed up on the bed on top of you. His bare cock grazing against your leg and bumping at your entrance.  
“Dean.” You said his name, meeting his eye as he stared passionately at you. His hand reached down and grabbed himself to line him up with your entrance.  
“I need you, Sarah. I can’t go another minute with out feeling you coming around my cock, like you were coming around my finger. Please, you have to let me in.” His erotic words made you moan into his mouth as he kissed you. He kept his cock in his hand and he stayed at your entrance only working the tip against your folds. “Fuck! I need to be inside of you.” He groaned as your core clenched around nothing.  
“Yes, Dean. Please.” He kissed you hard, and slid inside you all the way to the hilt. You screamed in pain as the sudden invasion of his thick cock, but he stilled instantly for you to adjust to his size. You panted hard, unsure if you were ever going to stretch enough for this level of fullness to be comfortable, when he rolled his hips, gently pulling out less than an inch.  
“Fuck, Sweetheart. I need to move. You are so tight, it’s driving me crazy not pounding into you with everything that I have.” You gasped as he rolled his hips again, but met his motion this time causing him to growl against your lips. He was surprisingly gentle for his words, and he made sure that you came two more times on his cock, making them last as long as possible. But when you were a puddly mess around his thick length, he drove in for himself. Taking everything you had left in you as he searched desperately for his release, finally kissing you again and coming deep inside of you.

A few hours later the sun was coming up, and you were woken by Dean for breakfast.  
“How are you feeling? Can you walk?” He chuckled at his own wit, then put two bowls on the little nook table. He wasn’t wrong, he had done a number on you the night before and walking was slightly uncomfortable at first. “So I need you to help me figure out a way to get this mark off my arm. We need to get the Book of the Damned from Sam so that you can figure out the magic to get it off. Do you know what kind of price that book is going to require?” You stood there frozen staring at him. Actually having forgotten that you told him you could read the book. Shit.  
 _“And Dean thought he was pissed at Sam. You have no idea.”_ The voice rang clear through your mind as you only stood there staring at Dean.


	8. The Mark

You stood there staring at Dean, eyes wide with fear as you tried to come up with how you were going to get out of this one.   
“What?” Dean asked looking at your face.  
“I…” You couldn’t lie to him. He was going to see right through it. And even if he did buy it, you would betray yourself as soon as he handed you the book. Dean’s mouth tightened as he started to piece the puzzle together. “I don’t know how to read the book. I lied to you. I needed a…” Dean’s fist slammed onto the table, and you jumped, closing your mouth and looking at him. He was absolutely terrifying as he stood hunched over the table not looking at you.  
“Your all a like. I don’t know why I let you live.” You held your breath and closed your eyes, expecting Dean to kill you. Then you heard the cabin door shut close, and looked around. Dean was gone.  
“ _You really thought that because he slept with you that he would forgive your lie, and that you are a monster?”_ The tears started to form in your eyes as the voice mocked you. _“Oh you poor deluded thing.”_  
“SHUT UP!” You screamed at the voice, trying to drown out the laughter.  
 _“Please, I’m the only one who understands you. Baring yourself to someone you love, showing the monster to them, only to be rejected and disposed of.”_ The voice soothed.  
“How would you know? Who are you?” You sniffled through the tears.  
 _“My name is Amara. My brother banished me. He just hated the fact that I wasn’t as perfect as he was.”_ Amara seemed far away for a moment. _“There is only two ways to make sure that he doesn’t hurt you again. But I don’t think that you are ready.”_  
“Wait what is the way?!” You begged her, but she didn’t answer, you sat in the quiet for a few hours waiting planning what to do.

Dean had left the cabin. He was so angry with Sarah, but he couldn’t hurt her for real. No matter what she had done, and who she was he felt like he was falling for her. Beyond just the control of the mark. But he had to stop the mark and he knew just who to get to help. Death.

 _“Still sitting there alone? Maybe you are more ready than I thought.”_ Amara cooed.  
“You know me, right. I’ll do anything to survive.” You choked through the tears that hadn’t really stopped.  
 _“Well, the first option is the hard one. I couldn’t even do it… You have to kill him.”_ The voice whispered and shock rippled through you.  
“I can’t kill him. He doesn’t deserve to die for something that I did.” You whispered.  
 _“That’s exactly what I thought about my brother. So if you don’t want to be like me and get hurt again, then you need to go with the second option. Go pick up your gun, and we can get started.”_ Amara’s voice was quiet on your ear. You stood, following her instructions, finding yourself sitting at the little cabin table.   _“You are so weak. Your father thoughts so, and your cousins. Even Dean had trouble putting up with you. He thought that you were corrupted because of your family, I guess he was right. But he doesn’t know the real truth about you. About how you will do anything to keep yourself from getting hurt.”_   Well that wasn’t entirely true. You know you would do anything to stay alive, you weren’t sure if you were willing to take those measures to keep from getting hurt. _“You have to trust me. I didn’t take the right steps and I ended up trapped and caged for all eternity. Pick up your gun.”_ You took the gun in your hand.  
“Who do I have to hurt to protect myself?” You asked preparing yourself to do something that you didn’t want to do.  
 _“Don’t worry. The person is easy to find. Put the gun in your mouth, and pull the trigger. No one will be able to hurt you again.”_ Tears rolled down your eyes as you realized that you were so crazy a voice in your head had told you they were like you and suggested you commit suicide. You let our a faint tired chuckle, thinking that Amara, if that was even her name, might be right. Maybe you should kill yourself. You started to lift the gun up and turned off the safety.  
BANG!


	9. The End

You started to lift the gun up and turned off the safety.  
BANG!  
The door into the cabin slammed open and three men walked into the room. You turned the gun quickly on the first one and fired three rounds center mass. The man eyes flashed black as he snarled at you, revealing himself as a demon.  
“Now that’s not very nice.” He growled as they all walked into the cabin.  
 _“It’s not very effective either.”_ Amara jabbed, sounded far away and disinterested. Quickly you got to your feet and moved into the kitchen, putting the table between them and you. You had to clear your head and think quickly.  
“So what are you guys doing here? Still chasing the one that got away?” You mocked. Dean had told you this was his old family cabin, maybe there was something useful in here. You backed away toward the counter.  
“What the king of Hell wants the king of Hell gets.” The demon in the back piped up uselessly. You saw a bottle of holy water sitting behind the sink faucet, Bingo.  
“Doesn’t he have hell hounds that take care of that kind of stuff? Why waste your considerable talents? Obviously your time could be better spent making deals, instead of hunting down Dean Winchester.” Almost there, you just had to reach behind you. You had to congratulate whoever thought to put the holy water in a squeeze bottle, it would give you distance. The demons were taking the bait and walking toward you away from the door.  
“We aren’t here for Dean. Crowley gave up on him. He’s is busy dealing with the Mark of Cain, and Crowley likes him there. We are here for you. Everyone in hell is tired of the Styne family. You guys should have died off centuries ago, but like mold you just held on and spread.” You grabbed the bottle and sprayed the three demons, aiming for their eyes and hoping for temporary blindness. Then you made a break for the door. The demon closest to the door recovered first, and you were already almost to him and the door when he reached out for you. His arms reached for around you and you fired off the rest of your magazine. You hit the magazine release and were able to get the second clip from your pocket into the gun before his arms encircled you. He pushed you back against the door frame knocking your head slightly. The world doubled for a second and your finger squeezed off a round by accident. The demon flash a brilliant orange shade and his body slumped down yours to the ground in a motionless heap. The other two demons stared in confusion and you took the exit strategy, bolting from the cabin.  
After what seemed like forever you found a roadway, which you followed until something looked familiar. You were in a parking lot for an office building, where everyone seemed to busy to notice their cars. Score two for you. You found an older nondescript sedan that had been left unlocked, and slipped inside. It dawned on you that you hadn’t heard anything from Amara, or whoever the voice had been since you left the cabin. Apparently it was radio silence. That was when you realized you had no idea where you were going to go. You and Dean had been hiding out for what seemed like forever and you were starting to depend on him. You let out a short laugh as you listened to your own uninterrupted train of through. You and Dean had been at the cabin for a whole day and that was it. You had been drawn to him because of the Mark of Cain. The power that had radiated from it had synced with you and you hadn’t known how to fight it. You needed to depend on yourself, and no one else. Everyone else would let you down, and hurt you. Amara had been right about that part. You busted into the steering column and twisted a couple of wires together, effectively starting the car.  
You pulled out of the parking lot and picked a random direction to start driving. You would figure out what to do about Dean Winchester when you were able to think about him with a clear head.


	10. Dean

You were exhausted. You had listened to all of the music that you could stand. You had endured all the silence that you could handle. You had driven all that you could and you still hadn’t found the Winchester brother’s or their bunker. It wasn’t like you could call Elijah and ask him for directions. But you really hadn’t expected it to be this hard to find. It had been months since you had left that cabin and while the world had become weird as shit you still hadn’t been able to find the brothers. You were about to give up on your search of a back road when your engine died. Your head fell back against the head rest of your seat and your sighed in frustration.  
“Why does this kind of crap happen anyway?” You asked. You had still to break the habit of talking to yourself since Amara. But you found it gave you a slight reprieve from the silence of your journey. “Probably God’s way of saying fuck you.” You answered after you were sure that no one else was going to answer. You pulled out the gun that you had from the cabin. After the incident with the demons at the cabin you always carried it with you. You had realized after that Dean had put some kind of specialized bullets into your magazine, and so you only fired the bullets when you were certain that nothing else was going to help you with the problem at hand. You step out of your car and looked around, carefully moving to the hood of the car. The area looked normal and there wasn’t anyone near here for miles, so careful you put your hand under the nose of the car and grabbed the release lever.  
“Drop the gun, and turn around. Carefully.” The voice came from behind you. You let the gun fall to the ground and released the hood lever, slowly turning to the person that had caught you. You stiffened when you saw the long brown locks and hazel eyes staring at you. Sam Winchester.  
“Oh shit. I found him.” You muttered to yourself out of habit.  
“So you know who I am? And you were looking for me?” Sam asked as he knelt to pick up your gun.  
“Yeah, uh, it’s complicated. My name is Sarah and I’m looking for your brother.” You said your instincts to protect yourself kicking in like riding a bicycle.  
“Sarah, huh? Dean doesn’t know anyone named Sarah.” Sam said lowering his firearm to look at yours. Your nerves started up as he looked at your gun, and at the realization that Dean hadn’t mentioned you to Sam in the months that you had been separated. “Wow… maybe you do know Dean. Where did you get these bullets?” Sam asked as he ejected the magazine of your gun.  
“Dean put them in my gun for me at our last meeting. Can you take me to him?” You asked trying to sounds a innocent and simple as possible. “I’m in a little bit of trouble.” Sam kept your gun but motioned for you to follow him on foot.  
“Yeah, come on.” You followed Sam through the foliage.  
“Please, Sam, tell me that you have pie. Or beer. Or a led on Amara. Or any combination of those things.” Dean’s voice echo through the empty block bunker as you and Sam walked inside.  
“Uh, no I didn’t get any of those things. But I did find a girl that says she knows you and has been looking for you. Her name is Sarah.” You hit the bottom step of the stairs down into the bunker as you heard the clicking of a pistol cocking.  
“Sarah Styne?” Dean asked raising his firearm at you. “Shit. How did you find us?” He asked looking from you to Sam, who was now pulling his gun back out. You realized now that there was no way that you were going to keep up the innocent act.  
“Hello Dean. I uh… I’ve been looking for you since we separated in Louisiana. I actually missed you. If you can believe that.” You said with a soft and small smile.  
“I don’t know that I believe anything you have to say to me.” Dean snapped. It hurt, but he was right. You were not the most trustworthy person. You didn’t feel the same way around him anymore, and notice that the Mark of Cain was no longer on Dean’s wrist.  
“I see that you are free.” You said, nodding toward his arm. Staring down the barrel of two guns was slightly more intense than just one gun but it was starting to not bother you quite as much.  
“Yeah, no thanks to you.” He whispered harshly.  
“Well that hurt.” You thought.  
“What?” Dean asked, and you realized that thought had slipped out.  
“Look, Dean. I realized something after you left that cabin. I think I love you. And I don’t think it had anything to do with the Mark or Amara or any of that other crap that was going on.” Dean and Sam lowered their guns at your revelation.   
“Sarah…” Dean Started.  
“Don’t Dean. You don’t need to lie to me.” You heart actually hurt with the way that he looked at you. All you wanted was for him to tell you that he love you too. “You don’t need to tell me that you love me. Just tell me that you want me.” Your cheeks had tears on them as you stood in from of the man that you had been searching for for months. He reached a hand out for you and caressed your cheek.  
“I want you. I want you to stay Sarah. It feels different around you now that the mark is gone. But I still want to be around you. He leaned in to give you a kiss. But stopped half an inch away from you. “What did you say about Amara?” He whispered


	11. Epilogue

3 Years later

“Hey Sam. It’s Sarah again. I think I might have a lead on where Dean… uh Michael is at. You haven’t answered your phone in a couple of days I’m starting to get a little worried about you. I don’t even know what I would do if I lost you and Dean. Jack and Cas would lose it too. Ahem, anyway call me as soon as you get this so I can give you a heads up.” You ended the call on the voice mail and dropped the phone on the war room table. You rubbed the temples as your head hung. You had a persistent headache ever since Dean had allowed Michael to take over him to kill the Devil. Life had been strange since you came to live with the boys. Dean had lost the mark and the overwhelming pull that had been present between the two of you was gone. But in its place was a comfortable easy kind of love that had drawn you two closer than anything supernatural could have. You simply loved everything about Dean, he was easy to love, and one he got over his initial issues he gave you his love freely.  
The door to the bunker came open. It was probably Castiel and Jack. They had gone out to do father son bonding time or something like that, Mary had gone along to chaperon and for the fresh air, you didn’t even look up.  
“Hey, Sweetheart.” Dean’s voice washed over you like the warm sun coming through the clouds. And he caressed a hand down your cheek.  
“Dean?” You asked, as you stood and turned to his voice. Sam stood a bit behind Dean looking tired, but happy none the less. And Dean, he looked amazing. Apparently Michael was right. When he was done with Dean’s vessel he would be better than new. “I’m so glad you are okay!” You threw your arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. You could hear Sam scuff his feet awkwardly before he excused himself and walked away.  
“Sarah, I’m so sorry.” Dean’s face fell as he allowed himself to think about all the time that he had left you alone.  
“Don’t. It wasn’t your fault. It was Michael. I’m just glad you and Sam got his feathered ass out of you. You belong to me.”  
“Don’t you know it.” Dean smirked as he kissed you gently. “You know speaking of being inside someone.” A hint of mischief crossed Dean’s features as he wrapped his arms around you body and lifted you up off the floor. Out of habit, you wrapped your legs around his hips, and he nudged against your covered core, allowing you to feel his hard length. You shivered. Dean walked to his room and dropped you on the bed before closing the door.  
“Jesus, Sweetheart you are gorgeous.” He said as he leaned against the frame of the door and looked at you.  
“Do you really think so?” You asked in a sultry voice. You sat up on your knees and unbuttoned the shirt you were wearing, realizing halfway down that it was one of Dean’s.  
“Yes Ma’am.” He sucked in a breath as the swells of your breast came into view. You let the shirt hang open, and brought your fingers up through your hair, pulling it up off your shoulders. “Shit. I have to have you now, Sarah.” Dean pulled his clothes off faster than you thought was possible, and was kissing your lips pulling at you pants. You were kissing him back just as fervently as you shimmied out of the top you were wearing, and Dean slipped your pants down your hips.  
“I missed you too.” You breathed against Dean’s mouth. He put a hand behind your head, and the other around your waist as he laid you back and fell between your legs. Kissing you he reached down and grabbed his cock to line it up at your entrance.  
“Sarah.” Dean breathed your name but did not push into you. “I’ve been thinking a lot since Michael took me, and it made me realize some things.” You opened your eyes and stared into Dean’s green ones. He was never one to talk about important things during sex, especially postponing sex to talk about them. “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, I love you Sarah and I would like you to have my baby.” Dean had closed his eyes as he spoke, so you captured his face with your hands and wiggled your hips causing his head to slip inside of your core. Dean’s eyes flashed open.  
“I’d like that a lot, Dean Winchester. Now fuck me.” You finished your demand with a hard kiss.  
“Never one for telling a pretty woman no.” Dean chuckled and pushed himself the rest of the way inside of you. The two of you found a comfortable pace that you could keep up for a while, knowing that the other wanted to make this first time back last as long as possible. Curses moans and quiet screams left both of your lips and filled the room.  
“Are you okay Dean?” Jack’s voice rang from the outside of Dean’s door a while later, probably summoned from the pleasurable noises you were making.  
“Come on, Jack. Why don’t you tell me about the trip that you and Castiel and mom took today.” Sam’s voice sounded, then began to fade as he and Jack walked away from the room that you occupied.  
“That was close.” You whispered to Dean.  
“Not as close as me.” Dean grunted, his cock twitching with the need for his release. You eyed Dean dangerously.  
“Well come on Mr. Winchester.” You rolled your hips, eliciting a moan from Dean. “You said you wanted to have a baby with me. You have to cum for that to happen.” You smirked as your rolled your hips again. Dean grabbed your hips firmly, and growled, before proceeded to pound into you as hard as he could.  
“Fuck, Sarah.” Dean cried into your shoulder as his hot seed spurted inside of you and you came with the force of his orgasm. “Told you I missed you.” You could feel his smile against your neck as he kissed you.


End file.
